A number of businesses offer money transfer and other services through a network of agents and computers. A consumer that desires to use these services to transfer money to a third party takes the money to one of the agents or computers associated with the business. The agent or computer accepts the money, obtains necessary information such as the consumer's identity and the identity of the third party transferee, and initiates a transaction. The money is then made available to the third party transferee by another agent or another computer.
Only limited consumer identity information, such as name and/or phone number, is typically collected to initiate a transaction. It can thus be difficult to effectively market money transfer services to relevant groups and individual consumers.